Two Sides of the Same Coin
by B.D Vega
Summary: Studying in a school where all the best Coordinators go to May just wanted to graduate without causing any trouble. But all that comes to a halt when she crosses path with the school's most popular and elite coordinators- Brendan Birch and her utter nightmare, Drew. Because they are both similar than you think. In a way you have never realized. Like two sides of the same coin.
1. Uh-Oh

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own '_Pokemon'_ and the cover image used. I only edited it but I do own the story plot used here.

* * *

**TWO SIDES OF THE SAME COIN**

A _**B.D Vega **_Storyline

* * *

Chapter One: _Uh-oh!_

* * *

He was always strutting around the whole school with that Flygon of his as if he was some king.

Girls practically throw themselves at him in hopes of becoming the girlfriend of the well-known Pokemon Coordinator in the whole Hoenn region that is Andrew Hayden despite the fact that he was a notorious playboy. No male had the guts to go against him lest they suffer the severe consequences and all the teachers cower from him in fear of losing their jobs thus making him do whatever he pleases, whenever he pleases and with whomever he pleases.

Studying in a University where the best of the best (and when I say the best I mean _the best_) Coordinators go to and being the elite one amongst all of them plus winning various contests in different regions without having a single loss in his record it's no wonder Andrew Hayden could act like he owned the place. The school won't just let him go regardless of the reputation he has seeing as he was someone who gave glory and fame to our school and losing someone like him is like trading your high-leveled Gyarados for a level one Magikarp and nobody wants that.

Everyone saw him as the handsome genius, the prince of all Pokemon contests, the boy who has captured the whole region with his contest skills and good looks-, but to me, he was just some arrogant, self-centered, evil and conniving jerk who had nothing better to do every day but be a show-off his entire life.

I know what he does, I _see _what he does and other people just turn a blind eye from it all because no one had the courage to step up to him. He was no prince but just some good for nothing bully. If you so much as stand in his way he'll make sure that the whole entire student body comes after you and that you'll regret it for the rest of your life- _tormenting_ you until you leave this school.

I remember that time, it was spring back then and I was walking by the school gardens and saw a freshman training his Azurill. The freshman ordered his Azurill to cast a Water Spout that accidentally wet Drew when he was passing by to pluck a rose from one of the bushes nearby and no matter how much that freshman begged for forgiveness Drew did not acknowledge it and instead did the unspeakable. Drew released his Roserade and ordered it to cast a strong solar beam towards the weak Azurill and Azurill being a water type that attack proved to be super effective causing the tiny blue Pokemon to faint. The freshman cried and cried and that bastard just smirked and walked away. The following day, I found out that that freshman dropped out of school.

In the end, I was the weak one. I didn't even budge from my spot and instead watched helplessly as Drew bullied the poor boy. I didn't even tell the teachers, I mean what help could I get from doing that if they would practically tremble as soon as Drew's name was mentioned? Therefore, I stayed silent, like what every coward would do.

I mean, what could someone like _me_ do? Who was_ I_ in this school where the greatest coordinators attend? I'm just May Maple. Someone who was only allowed to enroll here because of my father being a gym leader in Petalburg City. I had no right to act anyway I wanted to and because of that, people would question my entry in the first place. Yes, I have contest experience and won in some contests around the Hoenn Region before but that's nothing compared to what the people studied here accomplished.

Thus, in my second year here in Rosewood University I am up until now- friendless and have no thoughts whatsoever in making friends with any of those spoiled brats and instead prefer being in the shadows and avoiding any trouble as much as possible _especially_ if it has something to do with a certain green-haired boy. As long as I graduate without messing with him I can finally travel by myself and just forget all the awful memories I have witnessed in this school.

* * *

_**Cherry Blossom Tree, 4:10 pm**_

* * *

"Excuse me Miss, but if you sleep here any longer you're going to be late for your class." I automatically opened my eyes at the sound of the voice that was obviously pertaining to me as I lay comfortably on the grassy ground under a cherry blossom tree. It was a miracle he found me since this was a special place I like to stay when I want to find some peace and quiet or when I just want to take an afternoon nap without any disturbances because it was far from the usual hang outs students go to. I shifted to a sitting position and stretched my arms following it with a soft yawn.

"Thank you but no worries, my teacher is out for the day so he made the last subject a free time before we could go home." I said as I leaned against the trunk casually with both my arms cradling my head still not looking the student at the face.

"If you say so, then can I ask you to leave instead? This is my Sceptile's favorite spot you see and I don't think it'll like you being here." He said so politely making my eye twitch in slight irritation, who did this pal think he was? As far as I know he isn't Drew so that means I had every right to stay here as he did.

"Look here buddy, there's this word call _share_ and if you're Sceptile doesn't like it then that's your problem because I like it here and I sure ain't leavi-," I stopped midway from my rant as I stared the boy straight in the face and realized whom I was talking to.

There, standing coolly in front of me with his white cap swaying by the wind and the golden badge stuck on his shirt that gleamed as the sunray hits it indicating he was part of the elite class was none other than Brendan Birch. _The _Brendan Birch. Being second to Drew when it comes to skill and popularity and rivaling him when it comes to looks he was also very well-known in this school and was that green-haired jerk's best friend seeing as they are always seen together.

Realization hit me.

_Oh no_! How could I be so _stupid_! How could I not notice that the boy standing before me all along was Brendan Birch! He's going to kill me for sure! I bet right now he's planning to use those super strong Pokemon in his arsenal to blast me to oblivion. Oh, for the love of Arceus, save me from my impending death!

_Calm down May, calm down._ I told myself inside my head.

Think about it. From the rumors I heard Brendan was kinder, more collected, mysterious and calm not to mention a happy go lucky type of person compared to Drew who would deal with things head on with his stuck-up attitude so he might spare you-, _might_. Then again, they are only _rumors_ so there is no assurance that they are real. For all I know Brendan could be more of a bully then Drew ever was and just hid behind that serene mask of his. Oh, Latios, Latias, Zapdos, Moltres and all the legendary Pokemon out there… _Please_, SAVE ME!

I tried to make a run for it but thought that if I ran away from him today I would face his wrath tomorrow so it was much better I deal with it right here, right now. I did what every sane person would think of to do in situations like these and that was-, _to beg for forgiveness like crazy_.

"Sorry! Sorry! Forgive me! I'll treat your Sceptile some pokeblock! I'll shine your ribbons for you, I'll give you a massage I'll do anything just don't use any hyper or solarbeam on me to blast me to bits!" I said frantically and kept bowing as if my backbone would break anytime soon.

"Blast you to bits?" He spoke and I looked towards him, "Interesting suggestion but that's illegal." He added with a smirk.

"So you won't blast me to bits?" I asked for reassurance.

He inhaled and exhaled softly letting out a soft chuckle and I watched as his whole body relaxed. He did not bother to answer my question and instead walked pass by me sitting nonchalantly on my previous spot copying my previous position. How could he make sitting under a tree look so cool as if it were in some movie? That's Brendan Birch for you.

"I'll allow you to stay here just for today but make sure I don't catch you again next time."

I felt a nerve pop in my head, he may be Brendan Birch but there's absolutely no way I am letting him take away the only spot where I can find tranquility away from those noisy people that talked about nothing but boys, and other nonsense things.

I mustered all the courage I had and wished Jirachi for luck because I will need lots of it for what I was about to say next, "I'm sorry, you may be Brendan Birch but I'm afraid you can't stop me from coming here."

He just gave me a smile that did not reach his eyes, "Let me tell you something miss, this area belongs to me since I was the one who asked the school to build a cherry blossom tree here and also because I did that for my Sceptile and every student knows that. So far, you are the _only_ person besides Drew to hang around here without my permission. So I guess you can say I have every right to stay here."

My eyes widened, _asked _the school to place a huge tree within the campus? Oh May Maple you have done it now. I made a huge mistake trying to argue with this person. If what he is saying is true then that meant he was that influential towards the school and if I tried to oppose him it's like welcoming eternal suffering into my life. Well what did I expect, he was Brendan freaking _Birch _after all so I shouldn't be surprised.

I sighed sadly in utter defeat and grabbed my bag pack, "I see, sorry then." No point fighting over it now, if he owned the area then I had no right. I turned around and looked at my watch, it read 4:20 I still had ten minutes to spare before they announce that classes are over and maybe I could use the remaining time to look for another quiet place to relieve my stress. I hope I could find one and even if I do find one, it will not be quite the same like when I stay here by the cherry blossom tree.

I started walking away when he suddenly said something that made me stop and turn around, "I guess I can make_ one _more exception."

I raised one brow at him, "Excuse me?"

He stood up and walked towards me with both his arms tucked coolly inside his jean pockets, "You're the first girl to ever answer back to me like that and you're interesting so it's a shame not to keep you around if I want some entertainment. Feel free to come here anytime you want, as _long_ as you don't bother my Sceptile alright?" He said as he gazed into my eyes with those dark orbs of his that were no doubt mesmerizing, I could now see why girls fall for him easily, this person was just so beautiful it was hard to resist.

"I… Thank you." I mumbled softly and mentally cursed as I felt my face heating up from his intense gaze.

"No problemo, I have to get going now since classes are over. See you around then um…?" He looked at me as if waiting for me to say something, "Oh! Right, I'm May." I blurted out, gods this was so embarrassing…

"Right. See you around then May." He said as he grabbed his bag.

"Wait a minute…" I said and he looked my way, "Yes?" "

"Um, if you are from the elite class then that means you were supposed to have classes right now… Right? Did you uh… skip?"

He quickly pressed his face so close to mine that if he went closer we could have… Ugh, I don't even want to think about it, it's bad for my heart.

"Ssh," he said with his finger on his mouth as if telling me to be quiet, "This'll be our little secret alright May? My parents, especially my dad will kill me if they ever found out I skipped a class. I mean how couldn't I? Professor Ivy gives the most boring lectures of all time!" He grimaced, "And if you dare blurt it out then it's goodbye cherry blossom tree for you."

"Yes sir!" I nodded; his face was too close for comfort it made me nervous but in a very good way.

He nodded as well, a satisfied expression on his face. "Alright, then that's settled then. I really have to be going. That impatient grass-head hates it when I show up late. See ya!" he said with a wide grin displaying his perfectly aligned and pearly white teeth. I then watched as he made a quick dash towards the school gates and disappeared from my sight.

Brendan Birch was indeed a mysterious person. One moment he can act like a cool and mature adult the next he's like a cheerful kid.

From the happenings that occurred today, I concluded three things.

One was that the rumors were true about Brendan and that even if he did second to Drew in everything in my eyes he was _so_ much better than Drew in every way. Not to mention kinder.

Second, coming to school wouldn't be a waste after all if I will be able to see him every day.

And third, I told myself that I would never have any interest towards a guy here in Rosewood University and if I did, I promised myself that I would do 50 push-ups and not eat my mom's delicious dinner for one day. However, the sudden beating of my heart and the way my face would flush when he so much as looks at me only meant one thing.

I sighed, I'm _sooo_ shallow, and for someone like me who proclaimed to my family that I would never marry until I meet my prince charming on a dashing Rapidash or Arcanine… Falling for a person whom I just talked to for the first time and showed slight kindness towards me would have made my brother Max laugh till his stomach hurt.

Oh, I can already imagine him teasing me till morning saying I'm so easy to get or I wouldn't grow up to be an old granny with only Skitties as company after all and every other joke that brain of him could think of.

Darn it; guess I won't be having any of mom's cooking today. Stupid Brendan Birch.

* * *

_**May's Room, 9:30 pm**_

* * *

"WHAT? NO WAY? HAHAHA! Love at first sight? Pffft! HAHAHAHA! That's classic! And with BRENDAN BIRCH? WAHAHAHA!" Max's loud laughs echoed throughout the house the moment he heard my story and I blushed from embarrassment as he went on and on about my love life making me wish I didn't tell him in the first place and just kept it to myself. Why did I have a brother? And an idiotic one at that? _Sigh._

"One more joke and I'll kick you out of my room!" I threatened but he just let out another series of laughter as he mocked me by imitating kissy kiss sounds, "May and Brendan sitting on a tree-,"

I finally stopped him by throwing one of my Torchic pillows on my bed straight into his face, "I _already_ told you, it's _not_ like that! It's only a small crush! Sheesh, don't make it such a big deal." Max looked at me disbelievingly, "Yeah, whatever you say but I _still_ don't believe you."

I huffed, "It's only admiration alright?"

Max jumped off my bed and eyed me, "Admiration huh? C'mon sis, you have never felt any _admiration _towards any guy before except dad. Who knows, he might be the one."

"Ugh, I have no idea how that mind of yours works…"

"He might be the one~" Max said jokingly while wagging his eyebrows.

"Goodnight Max." I answered hoping it will make him go away from my room. "He might be the one-," I grabbed another pillow from my head and aimed it at him but this time he saw it coming and side-stepped to dodge it while sticking out his tongue playfully, "I _said_, GOODNIGHT MAX! So get out of my room already!"

"_Goooood_night then May… _Birch_." He laughed as he exited my room in a hurry to dodge the textbook coming from him; I had enough of pillows so maybe throwing him something harder would teach that brat a lesson.

Max stuck his head back in, "Aim better next time. Night, sis." was all he said as he closed the door leaving me finally alone.

"Ugh, annoying brothers." I muttered as I picked up my pillows and textbook from the floor and returning them to where they belonged.

No matter how irritating my brother was, he did have one thing right though-, I never felt any admiration towards any guy before who wasn't dad, actually this is the first time I _even_ took an interest in one in the first place. I think the reason was because compared to other guys in school he was the only one that looked _remotely_ normal to talk to and someone you could actually have a decent conversation with. He wasn't like the others who talked about how to hook-up with hot girls and go show off their Pokemon just to start a conversation. Moreover, for some strange reason, it was as if I saw him before when I was a child but then again, that couldn't possibly be him and must only be some slight resemblance.

I tucked myself comfortably on my bed and turned off my Jigglypuff lampshade that was on top of my small brown cabinet positioned next to my bedside wishing that sleep would finally engulf me.

I just couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow.

And no, Brendan Birch isn't the reason.

Alright, screw that. Who am I kidding? He was solely the reason I was this pumped up to attend that University for the first time…

Really, where's sleep when you need it…

* * *

_**Cherry Blossom Tree, 6:30 am**_

* * *

Waking up earlier than expected and arriving at school earlier than usual without even fixing myself up, making lame excuses to the guard just to let me inside and rushing immediately to this certain location made it _very_ obvious that I wanted to see him so early in the morning. But he was from the elite class and those guys can come anytime they want, heck they can even skip school if they wanted to and I don't even know his schedule and even if he does come here frequently that doesn't mean he's here right now. Who knows if he'll even come today seeing as I only found out yesterday that he actually hangs around this place, let alone _owns _it. And I've been hanging around here since my first year! Due to my silly excitement, I completely forgot about those factors. And since I have already arrived here I still had 30 minutes to spare before classes start. 30 minutes of utter boredom.

I walked towards my usual spot, disappointment written all over my face as I saw that Brendan wasn't around after all. Why would he go to school so early in the morning just to waste his time staying under a tree anyways? Just because he's named after one doesn't mean he has to devote his time to every tree… Oh what the hell am I thinking…

I slumped down on the grassy ground and let out a loud sigh before lying down and closing my eyes, "WHY ISN'T HE HERE!" I shouted out loud.

"Who isn't here?" I heard a soft voice say and recognized immediately whom it belonged to. I stood faster than my Pokemon doing Agility and quickly straightened myself out hoping I looked at least presentable when I was in front of him.

"Oh, hey!" I said nervously as I saw Brendan standing in front of me with his Sceptile tagging along behind him.

"Could it be you were referring to me?" He asked pointing to himself.

I blushed but shook my head and crossed my arms, "You wish? I was talking about someone else." I lied.

He just shrugged and tossed his bag aside as he lied down under the tree closing his eyes and spreading his arms and legs in a carefree way while his Sceptile jumped from branch to branch and rested casually at it's favorite spot, "You're here early." He said with a yawn and as I looked at the dark circles under his eyes, he evidently hadn't had enough sleep last night.

"I always come here early," I lied again but he saw right through it, "I don't believe you." He said as he opened one eye to look at me.

"What about you? You're here early." I said turning back the question at him, "See, that's why I don't believe you, because if you did come here everyday then you should know that I always hang around here around these times." He closed both his eyes again.

I reddened from embarrassment and sat down next to his lying form, arms crossed again and a pout present on my face. That explains why I never saw him here before because I usually hang around here during lunch breaks and we only met yesterday because he skipped his class.

"So, about-," I started to make conversation to change topic but he quickly cut me off, "Ssh, be quiet for now, I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry…" I whispered softly and he only replied with a charming smile that made my heart go pitter-patter as I watched him sleep peacefully in this early morning.

Few minutes have passed and I spent them by watching him sleep. He looked so innocent, so at peace that if I were any of his rabid fan girls I would have done all kinds of things to him right now seeing him in this vulnerable state. However, his Sceptile was wide awake, guarding him so if it sensed any danger it would do anything to protect its master.

Never in my life have I felt any interest towards any guy before because I thought it would be too troublesome since some of my friends in my old school would do lots of dumb stuff when it came to love but after meeting Brendan it gave me a whole new perspective. The tingling feeling you feel when you have someone you like may not be so bad after all.

I looked down on his sleeping form and smiled, "Like an angel." I murmured so softly as not to wake him and laid down next to him and compared to yesterday, sleep came faster than I had hoped.

* * *

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the last school bell indicating that class was about to start, I looked at my watch and it read 6:58. "Shit." I cursed out loud and grabbed my bag in a hurry and remembered that Brendan was still here but when I looked he was already gone.

"Why didn't he wake me up…?" I wondered and that's when I felt a piece of paper stuck on my forehead, I removed it and there written in black bold letters read,

"_**Better get going sleepy-head, you were sleeping so deeply and talking about Candy it would be rude to wake you up so I went ahead **__** oh yeah I'm no angel alright.^_^"**_

My eyes widened and the words _Like an Angel. Like an Angel. Like an Angel. _Replayed like a mantra in my head. _Great_, not only did he hear me but he also must've seen how hilarious I look like when I sleep muttering Candy… So much for my cool act up until now.

"Please stand for the opening ceremony…" I heard the principle announcing for the morning assembly and from here to my classroom- if ever there was some miracle, I still might make it as long as I run for my life like a thousand Beedrills were chasing me. My 'Brendan' problem would have to wait. For now, I really should be concentrating on getting to class. My first ever late and all because of Brendan Birch.

* * *

_**Classroom Hallway, 7:10 am**_

* * *

I ran and ran and ran.

Just a little more and I might actually make it.

I took a sharp turn at a corner and bumped into somebody rather violently and the impact made us both fall on the ground with a loud thud. I didn't bother to look at whoever it was and just grabbed my bag not even shouting a single apology as I stood up and ran like my life depended on it. Besides, I'm sure that person would understand that I was awfully late and nothing can be scarier than arriving tardy on Professor Walter's class.

* * *

That girl.

She had the nerve to bump into me without so much as a single apology? Did she even realize who it was she bumped into? I'll make her pay and maybe then she would learn her place- and manners at that. What a way to start my morning. Tsk.

"Drew, what are you doing on the floor in the middle of the hallway?" I looked towards where Brendan stood as he gave me a cheery smile like he always did. And even if that smile did irritate me to no end he still was the only person whom I consider a friend.

"Nothing," I said and lifted myself up and straightened myself out before grabbing my bag pack on the ground.

"Reaaally?" He eyed me skeptically.

"Say Brendan," I said with a smirk and flip of my hair as a plan suddenly hatched from my mind.

"What…?"

"How about a little show for today?" I said.

Brendan looked at my evil expression and sighed, "Who is it now?"

"I don't know yet but I'm going to find out. And you, my friend, are going to help me."

Brendan just shook his head disapprovingly but decided to play along with his friend's antics since he really had nothing better to do anyways, "Fine."

* * *

_**PREVIEW:**_

No way, this was impossible.

That person couldn't possibly do something like this…Right? I just know he wouldn't. He was different than the rest right? He was not like the others… He was different. He had to be.

But he was _his_ bestfriend. And like the saying goes, birds of the same feather flock together.

I just wouldn't believe it, no way… Please, don't let it be him.

"C'mon Brendan show that loser her manners!" The class cheered.

And that was all the proof I needed to know that it was _indeed_ him, I lifted my head and stared straight into his dark orbs.

* * *

This story has been going on inside my head for quite a while now. I hope you liked it!

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**


	2. Not as it Seems

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own '_Pokemon_' although I wish I did.

* * *

**TWO SIDES OF THE SAME COIN**

A _**B.D Vega **_Storyline

* * *

Chapter Two: _Not as it Seems_

* * *

I told myself I would survive in this school as long as I stayed in the shadows. If I just stayed quiet and went along with everyone else. If I just ignored everything, all was well as long as I never crossed _that_ guy's path. It was going well so far, being friendless was all right for me because that made me invisible towards everyone and lessened my chances of getting noticed by him.

But that was all about to change.

If I could only rewind time. Back to the part when I bumped that stranger. If I had apologized back then, would it have made any difference?

Remember when I said that nothing could be scarier than arriving tardy at Professor Walter's class? Well, I take that back. There _was_ something scarier than that and being the most unluckiest girl in the world I happen to just walk upon it.

* * *

_**May's Classroom 4:30pm**_

* * *

He slid open our classroom door with more force like he wanted to and walked inside without a single care in the world. Professor Walter, whom I knew to be the strictest teacher was surprisingly speechless and bowed politely at Drew and Brendan when they came in before leaving abruptly outside the door. Girls squealed, giggled and looked at both coordinators dreamily while the boys shivered in fear thinking to themselves what business Drew had in our class and with whom. As for me, I kept quiet and watched silently as Andrew Hayden sat nonchalantly on the teacher's desk, arms crossed and eyes scanning the room for something or _someone_. He didn't even say anything and just stared at all the students present today down while Brendan just stood there beside him with an expressionless face.

In every person Drew bullied, Brendan was always there. I didn't want to believe it sometimes but from the rumors I heard Brendan actually _helps_ with the bullying. But like I always said, rumors are just rumors and are all hearsay so there's no telling if it's real or not. Brendan wasn't like that. I know, from the way he shows appreciation to the cherry blossom tree and his act of care towards his Sceptile but then again, dad always did tell me that sometimes- _some things are not as it seems._ I just hope that saying doesn't apply to Brendan.

The class was silent now, the giggling had died down and the atmosphere became more tense as Drew's smirk got wider as he scanned each student in the room with his intense gaze.

I was seated at the last row by the corner of the room next to the bookshelves and windows so it would take time before he got to me but I fidgeted nervously as his gaze from student to student got nearer to where I sat. He went from Ken to Sharron to Jonathan to Wilfred and finally to me.

I stared into his green orbs and was almost lost in them if I stared any longer, his gaze took longer compared to the others and I saw as his smirk turned into a nasty smile. He stood up from the desk and clapped his hands loudly, "Found ya." He proclaimed aloud.

All heads turned towards him and he shoved both his hands in his pockets coolly and looked towards my direction, "You see, earlier this morning someone had the _nerve_ to bump into me. I was in a good mood that time so I would have forgiven her if she said sorry but guess what I got? _Nothing_! She just ran along without so much as a single apology. I _hate _those kinds of people the most. And _she _even let me go through all the classrooms just to look for her. Fortunately for me, I finally found her."

I didn't need to be an Ace detective to find out who he was talking about. Half the class already figured it out and started glaring daggers at me while the other half were still guessing and I knew it wouldn't take long for them to find out as well that the girl who bumped into the great Andrew Hayden without a single apology was none other than the invisible, friendless girl May Maple.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't scared. My heart was beating faster than usual, I was getting a tight congestion in my chest like I couldn't breathe or something as if someone knocked the breathe out of me. My stomach was churning, I was shaking like a leaf and I didn't need to look at a mirror to find out that I was as white as a ghost.

One of the many rules in this school is that if Andrew Hayden goes after you then the whole student body goes after you as well. _Torturing_ you so you would leave the school and he would get away with it- he _always_ did.

A year trying to keep myself away from him and it all ended in naught. I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

And to think that everything was already going so well.

_All was well._

I even made a friend.

_All was well._

I thought school finally became interesting.

_All was well._

Until _now._

I looked down on my wooden desk and didn't dare look him in the face as I felt my whole body trembling, Oh no, this was it, it's really happening… No, what if I can't take it…

_Help me._

"How about we treat the little lady some manners shall we?" he said and almost automatically, I felt hands all around me.

Everything happened so fast.

Everyone was all around me, I didn't even know if it was a male or female holding me anymore.

They were pulling my hair and my uniform; they took my bag and dumped all the contents out the window along with it. They took my Pokéballs and handed it over to Drew but before I could even react, they suddenly yanked me out from my chair rather harshly and kicked me violently on the spot. When they were done with that, they started pulling my hair once again before shoving me on the tiled floor in front of Drew who stared down at me with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Who knew little miss quiet had such rude manners." One of my classmates- Jenna said, as she tugged at my hair.

"What. A. _Loser_." Karen (who also happens to be our class secretary) remarked as she removed my school shoes and threw them at the garbage bin.

"You should have known better than to mess with our prince." Brianna-, who was the female version of Drew when it came to bullying, stated, as she removed my red bandana and cut it with a pair of scissors while sprinkling it all over me like some confetti.

All the shame, hurt and disgrace and all because I bumped into him in the hallways.

I looked down on the tiled floor just wishing that it would swallow me whole right now to end this nightmare that is Andrew Hayden.

"Look at me," Drew said aloud but I didn't look at him.

"Drew just told you to do something." Brianna spoke as she forced me to look up to Drew like a servant would a king with her bare hands, her long manicured fingers dug deeply into my cheeks as if they would leave a mark there when she let go.

I had no choice but to look up to him and by doing that, I saw everything I hated in this world. He was like the living reincarnation of the devil himself. The way he looked at me like he was on top of the world, the way he smirked telling me he was actually enjoying this sick display of bullying. I hated him so much, hated, hated, _hated_ , **HATED** him with all my heart that it made me wonder why life created something so vile and cruel in the first place.

He was immoral, sinful and downright wicked. I wish he were dead, so that all his horrible and unpleasant deeds would finally be put to a stop. He didn't deserve to live, people like him were better of condemned in hell for eternity. I _**hated**_ him so much. So much, that it was unbearable.

But maybe karma was punishing me. Punishing me for not saving that freshman when I had a chance, for not stepping up against him, for not showing him that all he was doing was wrong. Maybe I deserved all this after all. I'm weak. I'm hopeless. I'm scared. And I just wanted to go home.

However, I will _not_ cry. Not for someone like him. Not now, not never. I'm strong enough. I will not cry no matter how much this all hurts. Don't cry May. Show him you're not weak.

_Show him._

But it was harder than I thought especially when my gaze wandered towards Brendan whose eyes widened as he fully looked at my face and recognized who I was, "You…" He muttered but Drew heard him and the green-haired boy turned towards his friend, eyebrows raised.

"You know her?"

_Save me_. I was about to say but that wouldn't have any effect even if I was able to say it because Brendan just looked away from me and shook his head, "Nope, must have mistaken her for someone else. Do carry on."

That was all it took for the tears that were threatening to come out moments ago come falling down my eyes like waterfalls.

* * *

With both his feet rested comfortably on my back like I was some kind of footstool as Samantha and her friends took pictures while the whole class watched and laugh was my current state right now after a few minutes have passed.

"Aww, she stopped crying." Brianna said disappointedly as she zoomed her camera at my face and snapped a photo. "What an ugly sight." She added.

I stayed silent. I fear that if I utter a single word he will use it against me. Better just obey and endure whatever he throws without a single complain, maybe then he would finally get bored and leave me be.

"This is getting boring." I heard him say, yes, that's right, just get bored already and leave.

"But wait." He lifted both his feet from my back and walked in front of me tossing a Pokéball up in the air- my Pokéball. My eyes widened. Anything, anything would do, just not my Pokemon.

"No…" I manage to say, "Hmm? Finally got a reaction out of you huh? Well, this'll be interesting." He said with yet another smirk.

"Come on out!" Drew threw the metal sphere on the floor and out came my Blaziken. It looked around the room confusingly then turned to me and immediately boiled with rage as it saw the state I was in, "BLLLAAAAZZZEEEE!" it cried.

All my classmates suddenly rushed towards the other end of the room, afraid that my Blaziken would burn them if they ever got near to it. Even Brianna, who was so full of herself a while ago obviously looked very scared as she gazed into my Blaziken's heated eyes.

Brendan didn't seem affected and continued to look away while Drew looked at Blaziken with amusement written all over his face. "Impressive, such beauty and power. Who knew someone like you owned a Pokemon like this."

"BLAAAAAZE!" Blaziken cried out again and stood protectively in front of me while facing Drew who looked at it with a smug look showing that he wasn't intimidated with my Blaziken one bit.

"What are you planning Drew?" Brendan, who stayed quiet the whole time, finally spoke, as this was already getting out of hand.

"You'll see." Drew then got one of his own Pokeballs and threw one in the air to release a beautiful and elegant Delcatty.

"Delcatty use Attract on Blaziken." The feline Pokemon did as it was told and winked cutely and since I didn't order Blaziken to dodge or anything the attack headed straight for it and I was already too late. My Blaziken was completely under his Delcatty's command.

"I always wondered what it would look like if your very own Pokemon attacked its trainer don't you think?"

This person was truly evil. I was already out of words to describe how despicable this person was. How could he? Use my own Pokemon to attack me? What kind of sick twisted mind did this guy even have?

My body couldn't move, Drew slowly raised his arm and tried to command my Blaziken when-,

"Blaz-,"

"Enough. Drew," Brendan took a firm hold of Drew's arm. "What are you doing Brendan?" Drew said with an accusing tone.

"Stop it already. Don't you think she already had enough?"

Drew laughed at how absurd Brendan sounded to him right now and shook his arm off before grabbing Brendan by the collar, "I say when she's had enough, now since your so great, _you _do it." He said while letting go of Brendan and pushing him in front of me.

"C'mon everyone, cheer for Brendan!" Drew shouted towards the whole class.

"GO BRENDAN!" It started with Brianna, "BRENDAN!" Then the next one started cheering, "BRENDAN!" Then the next, "BRENDAN!" and the next and the next until the entire class started clapping and cheering for Brendan.

"You asked for it." Drew said with an evil smile as he looked at his friend.

Brendan sighed, "Drew…" was all I heard him say. He then turned to me, pity evident on his face as he crouched down and lifted my face gently to look at him.

"I'm afraid your not welcome to the cherry blossom tree anymore May. After all this is over, it's best you just transfer to another school. Don't worry, things will be better off that way. It has for the others and it will work for you as well." He then did his charming smile, the smile he always gave when we were at the cherry blossom tree, the smile that made me smile as well, the smile that would always lift my sadness and the same smile that made me fall for him. Usually that smile would calm me down but now, it just made me feel hurt. "I told you before, I'm no angel. Don't compliment me like that. I don't deserve it…. _I'm sorry_." The 'I'm sorry' part came out as a soft whisper.

He stood up and looked at my Blaziken who was still under Attract and got ready to command it and from there he suddenly became an entirely different person.

This boy wasn't Brendan. This can't possibly the same Brendan I met by the cherry blossom tree.

No way, this was impossible.

That person couldn't possibly do something like this…Right? I just know he wouldn't. He was different than the rest right? He was not like the others… He was different. He had to be.

But he was _his_ bestfriend. And like the saying goes, birds of the same feather flock together.

I just wouldn't believe it, no way… Please, don't let it be him.

"C'mon Brendan show that loser her manners!" The class cheered.

And that was all the proof I needed to know that it was _indeed_ him, I lifted my head and stared straight into his dark orbs.

"Blaziken, use Ember…" He said without even looking at me.

I watched in pure horror as my Blaziken turned towards me and released a fire attack not too strong to burn a building down but enough to leave slight burn marks on my shoulders and legs.

It hurt. It hurt _so bad_. And yet, why do I feel so numb?

"Good job." Drew patted Brendan by the shoulders while the class applauded, "Alright, everyone show's over!" He said and the school bells rang indicating that it was already dismissal time.

Drew was the first to leave the room after he withdrew his Delcatty with Brendan tagging along behind him. And neither of them looked back.

Few minutes passed and all my classmates started exiting the room leaving me helplessly on the floor until I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

_**Dawn's Room 6:00pm**_

* * *

I awoke in what seemed to be someone's room. My wounds didn't hurt so bad anymore, my shoes were on the floor along with my bag and Pokeballs. I sat up from the comfortable bed and opened my bag to find that all my things were safely inside. Like it wasn't thrown out the window in the first place.

I took the time to scan the room, it was rather girly looking. The color pink was very dominant and there were stuff toys of pokemon everywhere while the wall had posters of what seemed to be popular pokemon coordinators. I recognized Robert and his Milotic on one of them.

I heard footsteps outside the room and held a random pillow I grabbed protectively in front of me as the door slowly creaked open.

"Burn Heal's are amazing am I right-," A blue-haired female opened the door holding a bowl of soup while a tomboyish looking girl with short orange hair followed.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. No need to worry about your parents, I already contacted them using your phone telling them you are here for a sleepover, if you don't mind. It's a Saturday tomorrow anyways." The blue-haired girl said as she saw me stare at her warily while she set down the bowl of soup on the desk near the bed.

"Who… Are you?"

She gave a confident smile, "The name's Dawn."

"I'm Misty nice to meet you." The other girl said.

"I…What am I doing here?" I questioned. What _was_ I doing in some stranger's house while being offered a nice hot bowl of soup? As I recalled, I passed out inside my classroom and after that, all I remembered was black and nothing else.

"We know what Drew did to you. Gossip travels around fast so we did everything we could to help you. We got all your stuff by the way, it was a good thing the janitor found them and kept it for a while for safe keeping. We never liked how Drew treats others so Misty and I always help those he bullies and that includes you. It's a lot of hard work I'll say, that guy gets mad at the littlest things." Dawn explained while sitting beside me on the bed.

"Won't he find out that your helping us?"

Misty shook her head, "Oh he knows, but that guy can't do anything once were involved."

"Why not?"

"Well…" Dawn started, "First of all Me, Misty, Brendan and Drew are childhood friends you see, so he wouldn't go after us."

"Really? No way…" How could these kind beautiful people ever be acquainted with someone like him?

"He wasn't always such a bully, over-confident yes, but never a bully. I guess the pressure got to him." Misty said, "Ever since we were small all the adults always expected something from him so he couldn't enjoy childhood that much like we did. He always smiled and laughed when he hung around with Dawn and me though, especially when he was with Brendan, man those guys are like brothers already and it creeps me out seeing how close those two are."

_Brendan…_

The name sounded so hurtful to me right now.

"Brendan… Is he also a bully…?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Brendan? Bully? Are you kidding? That guy can't even hurt a fly without saying sorry a million times." Dawn laughed, "He's sugar, spice and everything nice! That guy was also quite the crybaby when we were young."

I didn't believe them one bit.

"But he was the one who ordered my Blaziken…" I murmured.

Dawn's stopped laughing and now had a serious look on her face, "I'm sure Drew told him to do that am I right?" I nodded and Dawn sighed, "He never really means any harm but if Drew commands him then he has no choice but to follow… He owes Drew that much."

And now I was just confused, "Why?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. Maybe some other time. Now why don't you just eat this soup I have prepared I bet you're hungry." Dawn pinched my nose.

"Hope you survive Dawn's cooking." Misty teased and Dawn replied by giving her a playful punch on the arm.

"My wounds…" I said in amazement as I looked at my arms and legs and saw that the wounds were completely gone.

"All it takes is a couple of Burn Heal and besides you weren't burnt that badly I guess your Blaziken snapped out at the last second. You can't imagine how torn it looked like when we found you."

I got my Pokéball that contained Blaziken and looked at it affectionately before whispering a short thank you and placing it back in my bag; I then looked towards Misty and Dawn.

"I can't thank you enough." I told them sincerely.

"But you know girl, you got a lot of guts. Imagine all the torture Drew must've put you through and you only cried once, _once_. Not everyone could survive all that." Misty stated, "You're like the second female that was able to endure him for that long."

"Second?"

"Yeah, you know after-,"

"Misty…" Dawn said in a warning tone while glancing at her friend.

"Oh, yeah… My bad." Misty didn't continue her statement.

I ignored it thinking it wasn't that important anyway and instead tried to taste Dawn's soup.

"You won't transfer school right?" Dawn asked worriedly as I took a sip.

"I really, really don't want to … But what if Drew comes after me again?"

"No, you're not leaving. As long as you hang around with us your safe." Misty suggested.

"But what makes me so special?" It's true, they helped a lot of people like me before so what makes me any different.

"Because all of them never gave it chance, they were all _'Oh I'll just transfer school'_ and all that crying crap that it wasn't really worth it." Dawn imitated the voices with a mocking tone.

"Hanging out with you guys? Then that makes us… Friends, right?" Dawn and Misty looked at each other and burst into a series of laughter.

"Hahaha! As of now we are," Dawn wrapped her arm around my neck playfully, "Just don't give up alright? I have a feeling that maybe you're the one my Togekiss was talking about."

"Eh?"

"Dawn's Togekiss did Future sight and it saw Drew smiling happily again after all this years and a girl was making him smile but it was really blurry so we couldn't see the girls face clearly but Togekiss's future sight was never wrong before." Misty clarified.

"How are you sure that it's me?" Because as I see it, that was truly impossible.

Dawn smiled at me knowingly, "I just have a feeling."

Three of us talked the whole night and I felt really close to them almost instantly like we were already the best of friends. They were so easy to talk to and I was happy we were in the same year because that meant I get to hang around with them during break times. We talked about Misty and her crush with a guy named Ash Ketchum while Dawn talked about her boyfriend Paul and their on and off relationships.

Meeting that jerk had something good come out from it after all. Having people whom you can call friends really felt good and refreshing and since I'll start hanging around with Misty and Dawn starting on Monday then coming to the cherry blossom tree wasn't needed anymore. Besides, didn't Brendan say that I wasn't welcomed there any longer? I wonder what he was thinking about right now? Dawn and Misty did say he was really kind at heart but was only forced to do things he didn't want to because he owed Drew something.

But what?

Was it something so important he would let Drew order him around like that? I really should have asked Misty and Dawn but it looked like it was a very sensitive issue so I decided not to know.

Many questions popped in my head that I failed to notice the blue bottle pointing at my direction.

"C'mon May it's your turn!" I shrugged off all those troubling thoughts and concentrated on the spin the bottle game we were playing instead.

Brendan had his reasons.

_I'm no angel._

No, Brendan. You're wrong.

I looked at the full moon outside Dawn's window and told myself that after all the things that have happened today…

My feelings for him haven't wavered one bit.

I was finally at ease, when another question popped in my head.

Misty and Dawn both said that I was the second girl who ever endured Drew's antics but if I was second...

Then who was the first one?

* * *

_**PREVIEW:**_

"She's arriving here tomorrow you know but she's only staying for a few days,"

"Who is?" Brendan whipped his head to look at Drew and saw his friend's expression darkened for a slight second before reverting back to his callous face with a hint of bitterness still evident.

Brendan didn't press the issue any further and looked away.

* * *

That's the second chapter! I would like to thank **Soulneko **for being the first one to ever review, favorite and follow this story. I would also like to say thank you to **Spelonberry **for pointing out my mistakes. English is not my native language and I'm still learning but I don't think that's an excuse to write sloppily so I really appreciate your criticism and I plan on taking note of all the things you said when I type the next chapter ^_^

Hope you liked it!

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**


	3. Past Tense

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own 'Pokemon'

* * *

**TWO SIDES OF THE SAME COIN**

A _**B.D Vega **_Storyline

* * *

Chapter Three: _Past Tense_

* * *

_**Drew's Room 7:30 pm**_

* * *

Neither of the two boys spoke.

However, both of them preferred it that way. They would talk when something was worth talking about and they would just stay silent and do their own thing if none. Brendan was staying the night due to a project their teacher gave them that was to be done by pairs and Drew and him were partners as always, the teacher said it would be fairer that way. They were already done with the project a few hours ago since it was very easy for them to do so now they were just lazing around in Drew's room.

Drew was lying on his green bed reading the newest edition of a magazine that showed the '50 best male and female coordinators of the year' and it was already no surprise for him to find his name and Brendan's on the top 10 yet again. Brendan on the other hand, was busy on Drew's computer researching different attack types and weaknesses of Pokemon to send back to his dad.

Skimming the magazine without even reading the special sections, Drew was already done with the 50 best male coordinators part of the magazine in no time and headed on to see the list of the female coordinators. He saw many familiar faces; being a famous coordinator like himself, he was often invited to parties where the top coordinators would celebrate so it's no wonder he knew most of them. Others even tried to keep in touch and no matter how much he tried to ignore them they were just so persistent it was irritating the hell outta him. Well it was his fault that he was entertaining them in the first place, so he thought to himself that he had no right to complain.

As minutes passed from looking at faces of coordinators on the magazine Drew was starting to get bored, that was, until a particular name caught his attention. She was in the top 10, top 3 to be more exact- just like him. She posed with that same confident and captivating smile while displaying her five ribbons as three of her best pokemon posed along with her. She had changed a lot since that time, he took note. Her hair was longer, her pokemon was stronger too he had to admit and she already had that aura around her telling him she wasn't the same person he once knew and lastly, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, she had grown more beautiful than ever before. Drew never read special sections, it was just a bunch of question and answers and boring information about the coordinators so he always saw it as a waste of time but right now, he couldn't help but read her part at the special sections.

_Q & A:_

_Interviewer: Would you ever back down of a fight even if you know that you are at a huge disadvantage?_

_Answer: Nope, never. Where's the challenge in that? If I keep running away from every fight I think I'll lose in then that just shows that I have no confidence in myself as a coordinator and besides I'll never know if I will really lose if I didn't try it in the first place right?_

Drew smirked, some things just never changed. He looked at the next question.

_Interviewer: You're very gorgeous and a top-notch coordinator so I bet many guys are already courting you since you are still single. May I ask? What is your ideal type of guy?_

Drew suddenly felt really eager to know her answer. Not that he cared or anything…

_Answer: Is that really necessary? (laugh) Well… I just want someone who is constantly unchanging. I don't really look at looks as long as I know that the guy loves me whole heartedly then I'm fine with that._

Her answer was rather disappointing; it was as if she was playing safe.

_Interviewer: And lastly, where will you spend your vacation? Since you are a very busy person then vacation's like these are very important for you, will it be with family? Friends? Do tell._

_Answer: I plan on having vacation in the Hoenn Region for a few days I'll be arriving there on May, 3 and visit my friends in my old school since I miss them very much, ever since I transferred here in Sinnoh there's never a day I don't think about seeing them again. So yeah,_

Drew's eyes widened, it was already May 2 and her arrival would be tomorrow already, it was so soon. She was actually coming here for real. Visit her old school? Then that means she would visit Rosewood. See old friends? She was obviously talking about Brendan, Dawn, Misty and… Him, if ever. Drew clutched the magazine tightly with both his hands. How would he even react once they see each other again? The last time he saw her was _years_ ago and their good-bye wasn't exactly the typical happy friends forever type of thing. She wouldn't go looking for him.

She wouldn't… She would obviously go directly to Dawn, Misty or even Brendan if she had to but never to him. What did he expect? That their meeting would be full of sunshine and little hearts floating in the background? Not likely to happen. Their reunion would most likely be composed of her telling stories while Dawn and Misty would add in some boy talk and he being overly rude and arrogant will ruin the moment while Brendan does his best to stop him after that, its good-bye again and off she goes to wherever she needs to be leaving him here to wait for her like a total loser until she comes back… _If _she ever has plans of coming back again.

Yeah… That's what's most likely to happen.

"Is everything alright Drew?" Brendan asked as he glanced over to Drew and saw his friend clutch the magazine very tightly as if he would never let go with a tense expression.

"She's arriving here tomorrow you know but she's only staying for a few days,"

"Who is?" Brendan whipped his head to look at Drew and saw his friend's expression darkened for a slight second before reverting back to his callous face with a hint of bitterness still evident.

Brendan didn't press the issue any further and looked away.

Brendan knew exactly who he was talking about, he had seen the magazine beforehand and the moment he saw her name and her interview he knew Drew would be more shocked than him once he found out that she was coming here of all places.

After having a internal battle within himself and listing all the pros and cons Drew finally made up his mind and wasted no time; it was now or never, better face her once and for all or just forget about it forever. He immediately got up from the bed, grabbed his black jacket inside his walk-in closet and headed straight for the door without even caring what he looked like, "The ship won't arrive until 1 am it's only 8:00 pm, you plan on waiting for her all night?" Brendan called out stopping Drew before he could even turn the knob.

"Hmph, who said I was going to the dock? I just planned on talking a stroll." Drew turned to his friend.

Brendan tossed a pokeball towards Drew and Drew caught it flawlessly with one hand, "Better bring your Absol along, a famous person like you heading out around this time of the night unarmed is like asking for trouble… And one more thing, I hear that the owner of the dock happens to be a big fan of yours so she _might_ let you in. Just saying."

Drew looked at his friend and cracked a smile, "I gave up my chance for you that time, that was the deal, its my turn now." Brendan nodded knowingly hiding his bitter smile, "I know…" and Drew left.

And this time around, Brendan didn't stop him.

Brendan grabbed the magazine Drew left on the bed and read a part in her interview again, specifically the part where she said that someone who is constantly unchanging was her ideal guy.

Brendan gave off a pained smile, "After all this time, it's still him huh? I guess I never really had a chance the moment you met him… Forever second place."

He threw the magazine on the floor making sure it was far away from him as possible.

* * *

_**Drew's Room 11:30 pm**_

* * *

Drew never came back.

And Brendan knew that a few hours from now she and Drew would finally see each other, maybe even hang out for a while and have a nice long chat to catch up, talk about old times and all their pokemon contests, maybe even talk about things that should have been talked about years ago.

Things Brendan wished they wouldn't.

Drew was obviously not coming back for the night, he was probably going to help her unpack and they guy wouldn't mind him of all people sleeping on his bed anyway.

Brendan sighed and forced himself to sleep, maybe in his dreams things would finally go the way he wants them to be.

* * *

_Distant memories are what filled his dreams tonight._

_She stumbled accidentally on Drew's backyard one day where Drew, Misty, Dawn and I were playing, it was because her Pidgey flew by and she had to chase it._

_That was the first time I met her._

_The moment I set eyes on her, I was instantly mesmerized and wondered to myself on how a person could be so beautiful. She laughed sheepishly and muttered a sorry before walking towards her Pidgey that was resting on top of Drew's head._

"_Sorry," she said while Drew glared at her,_

"_Does your pokemon think my head is a nest? Get if off already! Did you even ask any permission to wander about in my backyard? Go away, you're not welcome here. What an eyesore." _

_Taken aback by his rudeness she quickly got her pokemon off Drew's head and stormed off after glaring daggers at him as well, "Watch your mouth you arrogant grass-head!"_

_We were all shocked, no one ever answered to Drew like that. As in no one._

"_Wow, she got you there arrogant Drew." Dawn said amazed._

"_Grass-head will now be your new nickname!" Misty added._

_I looked at Drew with a worried expression as he gave off that smirk of his, "I'll make sure she finds out whom exactly is she dealing with. How long can she last, I wonder?"_

_The next day I heard her crying under the cherry blossom tree at the park; I decided to find out why and approached her. At first she pushed me away saying I was his friend but I was persistent and forced her to tell me what was wrong until she finally gave in._

"_My name's Brendan." I introduced myself. She said her name as well when she finally calmed down and it sounded beautiful like she was _

_As I thought, Drew was up to no good again. She told me on how Drew asked for a battle and that if she lost she would have to trade her Skitty for his Slowpoke since he said that his parents gave him that weak looking pokemon and keeping it was embarrassing. She also said on how stupid she had been and quickly agreed on the deal only to find herself not only losing to him but losing one of her loved pokemon as well._

_I tried calming her down, telling her I would try to deal with it and that everything would be okay. She rewarded me with a smile._

_A smile I came to love._

_The days that passed felt like a dream. We would meet each other often by the cherry blossom tree and just talk about anything under the sun. I would also invite her to eat lunch with Me, Drew, Misty and Dawn at school. She was reluctant at first because of Drew but I told her everything was alright and it didn't take long she was part of the gang. Misty and Dawn loved her instantly but Drew would just huff and ignore her._

_Each time I spent with her the more I fell in love and I finally made up my mind and told myself I should tell her what I really feel. Being completely foreign to these type of things I wanted to ask Drew for some advice and decided to go to his house one late evening. And that's when I saw Drew sitting by the large stairs at the entrance of his house holding a pillow and blanket._

_Drew's parents left him outside the house to sleep again. They would always do that when Drew wouldn't obey them and I would always offer him to sleep at my house. I think the reason this time was that they found out that Drew traded his Slowpoke for a Skitty. _

_I was about to approach him after seeing his torn expression but I didn't budge from my spot as I saw her walk to him instead._

"_Hey, you." She said and Drew just looked away._

_She sighed in slight irritation and grabbed his pillows and blanket receiving a death glare from Drew, "Go away! I don't want you here!"_

_She threw the pillow and blanket aside pointing a finger directly at his face making him surprised, "Stop looking so dejected grass-head and battle me!"_

_He managed to smirk, "Want to lose again?"_

"_Battle me!"_

_Drew immediately got up and agreed with her offer._

_They battled it out, she was using the Slowpoke she got and he used her Skitty, "You will lose you know." He said._

"_Let's make a deal. I'll run around town naked if I lose!" She proclaimed, Drew smirked as it was a natural habit of his, "Interesting suggestion. I like it."_

"_But if I win." She started and stared at him, "You'll stop feeling so down."_

_Drew was shocked and so was I. For all the mean things Drew did to her and she still cared about his well-being._

_The battle lasted longer than expected, Drew was cocky and over-confident and was winning when Slowpoke suddenly did a psychic attack catching Skitty by surprise and causing it to blow back and fall on the ground with a loud thud making her the winner instantly when both of them saw that Skitty was unable to battle._

_Drew slowly slumped to floor, eyes wide with disbelief. I couldn't believe it either. Drew's first lost._

_She walked to him and crouched so they were at eye level, "You call that battling? That sucked grass-head. Where'd all your confidence go?" _

_Drew was still in shock and could not respond, "I… Lost." Was all he managed to say._

"_Don't underestimate your opponent. Remember that. Now as winner, you have to hold your end of the deal. Stop acting so down and smile a bit will ya." She told him as she helped him up and sat with him at the end of the large steps._

_They talked for a while but I couldn't hear much of it anymore as they were talking in low whispers. She actually managed to hold Drew's attention for a very long time. Not many people could do that._

_She was about ready to leave when Drew grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks, "Stay a little while longer." I heard him say. She smiled gently and sat beside him again and there they engaged in another very long conversation._

_I left abruptly. I was not needed there._

_She never came to the cherry blossom tree the next day._

_And the next. And the next. Until she never came at all, leaving me with all these bottled up feelings. At school, she and Drew would talk as if they were in a world where only both of them existed. She would tell all these great stories while Drew nodded and smiled. He never bullied anyone again._

_When she would tag along when Drew and I hang out, I was always trying so hard to grab her attention but Drew would just comment on how unattractive she looked and then they would bicker the whole day like an old couple letting me feel a little bit out of place._

_One time, I decided to hang around Drew's house for the night but that idea soon escaped my mind as I saw her with him yet again. They were sitting at the stairs by the entrance of his house as usual and this time it was the other way around. Drew was the one talking non -stop while she would smile and nod to whatever he said._

_He looked so happy with her that I felt if I came between them I would just be a bother._

_Days passed and she still didn't go to the cherry blossom tree. I waited and waited and waited._

_Summer, Fall, Winter then spring and she still didn't come._

_I waited. And waited and waited._

_It was my most awaited birthday but she didn't come._

_I waited._

_I got a girlfriend but we didn't last long because I always seemed to look for her traits._

_I waited. _

_I was already about to give up._

_Until she finally came. But she was dressed like she was going somewhere and she had a sad expression on her face._

"_I'm leaving."_

"_How long?" I asked that time._

"_A long time. I already said good-bye to Dawn and Misty and I knew you would be here…"_

"_I waited you know. You must have known, it was so obvious." My whole body was shaking and I tried to find the right words to say._

"_I knew. And it was wrong of me to not say anything. I'm sorry."_

"_What about Drew?" I asked, changing the topic. I just couldn't take it._

"_That's why I came here… Please tell him that if he really meant what he said that day the he'll come meet me at the dock before I leave."_

_I nodded and she smiled at me for the last time. The smile I came to love. The smile meant only for me._

"…_Okay." _

"_Good-bye Brendan. Take care."_

"_I'll always be here… Waiting. If you ever feel lonely or just want someone to talk to I'm your guy alright?"_

"_I will." And I watched as she left and disappeared from my sight._

_Drew came shortly after she had just left and it looked like he was in a rush._

"_Where is she? That damn woman!" He said angrily._

"_The dock. She told me if you really meant what you said that day you would meet her before she leaves." I replied._

_He was about to rush over there when I grabbed his arm, "Don't. Go." I said loud and clear._

"_What the hell Brendan? Let go of me!" He tried shaking his arm off but I held it firmly and looked at him straight in the face._

"_It's always you…" My selfishness got the best of me, If I couldn't have her then he shouldn't too, "I always came in second on everything. From battling, to school to ranking it was always you! Why Drew? WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU?" I yelled making some passerby's look at us but I didn't give a damn about them._

"_Brendan…" _

"_Drew here, Drew there! I'm so sick of it! And now her too? C'mon I thought we were friends! You were my best buddy man! So why?!"_

"_We are friends… You are very important to me, you know that." He muttered._

"_Then prove it. Prove to me our friendship is more important. Don't go to her." _

_I was the worst friend ever and I regret ever doing that but at that time, I was clouded with jealousy and anger that I threw away our friendship. "Nice to see you in a different light, you were always the crybaby when we were young…"_

_That's right. I was a crybaby and Drew he… He would always step up for me and this is how I repay him._

_Drew didn't struggle anymore and I let him go as he sat under the cherry blossom tree and didn't talk. Hours have passed, and she was probably gone by now._

"_You owe me Brendan. Big time." He said coldly._

"_I know…"_

_She never mailed, called and kept in touch with any of us since she left._

_Drew drastically changed, he trained everyday non-stop and the bullying got even worse than before. He would get mad at the slightest thing; he was shamelessly flirting around with different women every day and… He never smiled genuinely again._

_I took away his happiness. I took away everything from him._

_That's why now, I'll try to make things right. I owed him that much._

_Even if it hurt._

_Because I'll always be this…_

_Second place._

* * *

Brendan awoke from the dream and ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly. He found it laughable that the memory followed him even in his dreams.

The clock read 1:05 am. They have had already met by now.

He didn't know what had gotten into him but by the time he did he found himself out of Drew's house and making his way towards the dock.

* * *

_**Petalburg Neighborhood, 1:25 am**_

* * *

Brendan walked by the quiet neighborhood along with his Gengar just to scare away any bad seeds who happen to lurk about during early mornings. He could see the lights coming from the dock and asked himself for the nth time if he was doing the right thing.

He was really deep in thought when he heard a scream.

"WAAAAH!" He looked quickly to where it came from and saw his Gengar using Scary face on a brunette girl who was wearing her Torchic pajamas.

"Gengar, Return!" He withdrew his Gengar and rushed over to the girl, "I'm really sorry Miss-, May?" upon hearing her name May looked towards the person looming over her, a look of surprise written all over her face.

"No way! Brendan?"

* * *

_**Docks, 1:30 am**_

* * *

He waited for her patiently even if she did arrive rather late.

When she finally arrived, she recognized him instantly and both of them stood in front of each other, waiting on who will be the first one to speak.

They had finally met. After a very long time.

She had changed so much.

_It's been a while. I never thought I get to see him again like this._

She tried to think of what to say.

_He was speechless by her prescence._

"We have a lot of catching up to do. And about that time... I'm sorry." He finally said and her face instantly lit up as she hugged him so tightly like she would never let go. He hugged her back, the feelings from that time came rushing back to him.

"It's alright... You had your reasons. I missed you very much, Drew…"

They separated from their long hug as he gave her a long look on the face and smiled.

A genuine smile. After all these years.

"I missed you too, Solidad."

* * *

_**PREVIEW:**_

There were 26 students to be paired with, so why is it that out of that 26 I had to be paired with him?!

"Look who we have here." The arrogant tone of the voice could only belong to one person. I looked at the direction of the voice and my assumptions were correct.

Why did fate choose this time to be playing games with me? Dammit.

* * *

That was the third chapter! Did you like it? I bet all of you saw it coming that the girl was Solidad. I know, Poor Brendan. And sorry for him since this is a Contestshipping fanfic ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it! And forgive me for any grammatical errors and I bet there are a lot of em (sad)

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


	4. The Worst Kind

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own 'Pokemon'

* * *

**TWO SIDES OF THE SAME COIN**

A _**B.D Vega **_Storyline

* * *

Chapter Four: _The Worst Kind_

* * *

_**Petalburg Neighborhood, May's House 8:25 pm**_

* * *

I have never been so irresponsible in my whole life.

The one time my family left the house in my care and I find myself locked outside.

It all started when I was getting ready for bed and had to let all my pokemon rest in their pokeball. Everything went swimmingly until my Skitty refused to go back and kept dodging me every time I tried letting it return. I ran after it for hours until it grabbed hold of the house keys and jumped outside the window the idiotic me left wide open. I locked the door and chased after my Skitty around the street and back to the entrance of our house and when I finally caught it by tackling it the keys dangling by its mouth suddenly flew into a deep canal. I tried reaching for it but the water current carried it farther away leaving me in deep trouble once my parents come back tomorrow only to find their daughter sitting helplessly outside our own house in her Torchic pajamas with the keys to the house ending up Arceus knows where.

I can already imagine the scary look on Dad's face, the look of disappointment on mom's and the mocking expression Max will give me once they find out what happened and all because my Skitty over here just can't keep still for one second. "Were doomed Skitty!" I said, as me and Skitty were sitting by the small marble steps at the entrance of my house while I buried my face in my hands.

"Nyaa~ Nyaa~" Skitty didn't seem the least affected and rolled around in front of me actually enjoying itself. "At least someone's having fun." I muttered.

If I had at least my Blaziken I could let it use Double Kick to bring the door down but I don't think mom would like the idea of me destroying our door one bit. My Ivysaur could have been really helpful as well, it could have used Vinewhip to grab the keys from the canal but then again, the current must have already carried it somewhere very far away by now so scratch that idea.

_Sigh._

What am I thinking, I couldn't do any of those things in the first place anyway since the only pokemon I could use right now was Skitty and it didn't have any moves I knew of that was helpful for the situation.

"Darn it…"

How many hours have already passed with me just looking like a complete idiot? It was really getting late and if ever there were some drunkards just around the corner how on earth was I suppose to protect myself? _Sure_, use the cute pink Pokemon against some thugs, that will surely intimidate them and send them running.

_Rustle. Rustle. _

The sound of running footsteps caught my attention.

_Oh come on_! Really? Right now? And just when I was in the middle of thinking about how to protect myself.

I stood up and grabbed my Skitty who was still busy rolling around, "Nyaa?" It looked at me with an inquisitive expression. "Ssh, quiet Skitty…" I shushed as I listened carefully to find out where the sound was coming from.

The steps came closer and closer and I realized that that wasn't the kind of sound human footsteps would make. It sounded like something else.

Something big and fast.

It was coming from the group of trees just in front of our house and I watched nervously as the trees began to shake and listened to the footsteps coming closer and closer, "SS-kiitty…" I hugged Skitty tightly and closely to me. I could take any monster on but I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if anything were to happen to Skitty.

"AABSSOL!" The creature leaped out of the tree with a person riding on its back.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing some of the neighboring houses to switch on their lights and check around if anything was wrong.

Some of them went outside to inspect their backyards and gardens only to see nothing out of the ordinary. Others, opened their windows to look around but found nothing unusual and it didn't take long the lights had died down and my neighbors were all back inside their own homes sleeping comfortably on warm beds. They must have thought it was just some group of Poochyena's causing trouble and nothing else, leaving the street to be quiet once again and the surrounding streetlamps to be the only source of illumination.

"What the hell? You scream louder than a Loudred." The person said as I watched him/her land flawlessly in front of my house and slowly get off Absol. The person walked under the streetlamp letting me get a clear view on who he/she was.

Green hair, green eyes and wearing a black jacket to keep warm from the chilly air-, It was Andrew Hayden in the flesh.

"Oh, it's only you." He said in a bored tone and smirked as he saw me shaking uncontrollably while hugging my Skitty so tightly I could suffocate it to death, "What are you looking so scared for? Oh, right. Afraid I'm gonna go after you again? Sorry, I don't feel like right now, not after seeing you in that ridiculous pajamas of yours. What are you? Ten? Walking around wearing Torchic pajamas. You look like an idiot."

I shook my head and looked away; no way was I going to fight with him now. "Hmph, acting all ignorant eh? Just because I see you hanging around Dawn and Misty these days you think you're out of the bush but let me tell you something right now…" With just one stride, he was already in front of me staring me down, "There are many ways to mess with you, there are many methods that can be used and once I ever catch you doing something I don't like again then you better be ready because I won't hold back. I_ never_ hold back. And when that time comes there's nothing that you or even Dawn or Misty can do about it."

Was just bumping him in the hallway without a single apology such an evil deed to make him hate me so much? I didn't even do it intentionally. Back then, I had my reasons, and it was a pretty damn good one too. I wanted to defend myself so much but reasoning out with a person like him isn't going to work one bit. Maybe an apology would be enough, even if it is already too late for any forgiveness on his part. I can already predict his answer but it was worth a try. I'll never know if I didn't try in the first place right? At least after that, maybe a small part of him would somehow spare me and leave me alone in peace and I'll try my best to do my part and never cross paths with him ever again.

"I… About that time, when I bumped you… I want to say sorry. I know it's already too late but I just didn't have the chance to say it back then. I won't ever do that ever again so… Sorry…" I apologized, keeping my head down like I always did when I come face to face with him.

"If everything could be forgiven just by saying 'sorry' then what's the point of having law enforcements around in the first place?" Drew replied in a cold, flat tone.

"Nyaaaa!" Skitty purred angrily and jumped out of my arms running towards Drew until it was in front of him wagging its tail furiously as if asking for a fight. Oh Skitty, don't let me get into more trouble than I already am!

Drew looked down at my Skitty and smirked while he flipped his bangs, "What a weak and puny looking Pokemon."

He was one to talk. As if, his Delcatty didn't evolve from just a _weak, puny _pokemon. Not like I'll ever say that out loud.

I scooped Skitty back into my arms and softly scolded it, "Enough, Skitty…"

"How touching." Drew said sarcastically, "Whatever, I shouldn't be wasting my time with someone like you. C'mon Absol."

Absol nodded and walked away with Drew down the street towards the nearby docks.

I didn't question anything else and was just glad he didn't do anything to me during our encounter.

* * *

_**Petalburg Neighborhood, 1:25 am**_

* * *

I was sleepy. So sleepy that the ground looked like a soft comfortable bed to me right now. I tried my best to keep myself awake by doing things like singing random songs that I thought of or daydream about many things like being a top coordinator, winning the ribbon cup… Sleeping in a warm cozy bed…

I slapped myself, no, I would not sleep. I have to keep watch to make sure no creepy people pop out of nowhere.

I looked down on Skitty who was peacefully sleeping on my lap to check if I had disturbed its deep slumber, fortunately, I did not. "I'm sorry Skitty, sleeping in your pokeball must be more comfortable than sleeping here…" I whispered as not to wake Skitty.

I let out a loud yawn.

My eyes were starting to betray me. Little by little, I felt them closing, "Gengar?" I then heard a deep voice belonging to a Pokemon so close to me that I forced myself to open my eyes and saw a huge Gengar in front of me. Thinking it was just a dream I ignored it and started to doze off until I saw it transform into some white lady giving me quite the shock. _Literally_.

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The scream I created when I saw Drew was nowhere compared to the scream I did now. I could have broken our glass window if I screamed any louder. Skitty quickly woke up, jumped out of my arms and ran for cover in a nearby bush. Neighbors once again turned on their lights and they looked more restless and irritated than before. Couldn't blame them, I would be screaming bloody murder too if anyone woke me up in the middle of the morning maybe that's why mom never bought me another alarm clock again saying they were just wasting money if I keep throwing it towards the wall every time it tried to wake me up.

"What does an old man have to do to get any sleep around here!" The old man who taught me how to plant berries yelled from outside his window as he scanned the area for the culprit.

I stood frozen in my spot wishing they wouldn't see me. If they ever found out that the one disturbing their sleep twice in a row now was me then there goes my free supply of potions at the pokemart seeing as I woke the store clerk up as well. "Oh man…. It's all because of you!" I pointed at the Gengar who still had the nerve to be around me and watched as it snickered mischievously.

"Why, you-," I tackled it and forgetting that it was a ghost pokemon I went directly through it.

"Gengar, Gengar," It laughed at me mockingly.

"Gengar, Return!" A sound of a boy cried from a distance, "I'm really sorry Miss-, May?" I looked towards the person who called my name and was surprised to find looming over me, "No way! Brendan?"

"I'm really sorry about that." He apologized as he helped me up from the ground.

"It's alright…"

"Oh, okay…"

"Yeah…"

Awkward silence.

.

.

.

.

What was I supposed to say to him? It's been weeks since that time Drew bullied me and we haven't bumped or talked to each other until now and I'm not really the type who knows how to start a conversation without ending it awkwardly.

"So, uh, what are you doing around here?" I tried my luck at making conversation, it was a normal thing to ask anyway, and besides, I was also quite curious on what Brendan was doing walking around our neighborhood around these hours.

Brendan looked towards the dock and he had a foreign expression on his face, an expression I couldn't quite describe. He sighed and looked my way, "Just taking a stroll," Was his reply.

* * *

Conversation came easy after that. He followed it up by asking me how I ended up locked outside my house and I explained why letting him chuckle a bit at my clumsiness. He also apologized for what he did before and I forgave him instantly. We sat at the bench not too far from my house while my Skitty was rolling again on the ground and started playing with its tail in front of us. The neighbors were fast asleep yet again and I promised myself that that scream was the last noise they will ever hear from me.

"About that time… You see, I had no choice. I know I already said this but I'm really sorry." Brendan apologized again for the time he ordered my Blaziken to use Ember on me.

Dawn and Misty were right; Brendan really was sugar, spice and everything nice. I knew he had no choice because Drew ordered him too and didn't want to do it intentionally but yet here he was apologizing for something that wasn't entirely his fault. I wanted to ask him why he owed Drew so much but I decided to hold my tongue and thought of something else to say, "That's the second time Brendan, I already told you, I have long forgotten about that so don't worry about it."

"Thanks, I must look like a real wimp huh?"

I shook my head, completely disagreeing with him, "You had no choice, and anyone would have done the same."

"Would you have done the same thing?"

I thought about it for a bit, if ever I was in a situation where I was ordered to harm someone because I had no choice and because I owed whoever was ordering me something big would I obey like what Brendan did or will I fight for what is right?

"Honestly, I don't know… Depends on the situation I guess." Was my answer.

"I'm glad you didn't transfer school though." He said so suddenly making me blush, "Because then I wouldn't have anyone to come disturb my sleep by the cherry blossom tree anymore and-," He suddenly stopped talking and he suddenly frowned, "I mean… I forgot…"

"Huh?"

"Remember when I told you that you couldn't come by the cherry blossom tree anymore? Well, I want to take that back. I was really questioning many things that time and said things I shouldn't have and I really must say sorry for pretending to not recognize you… I'm not that good at making friends, that's why you only see me hang around Drew, Dawn and Misty and a person told me once that I shouldn't be afraid to try new things so I want to start with you."

I let out a soft laugh earning a confused look from him, "It's alright Brendan. You are too kind for your own good."

He smiled my favorite smile, "And you May, are too forgiving. Man, talking to you sure relieves me a lot. You make me forget about some things even for just a while."

"Glad to hear that. Talking to you relieves me a lot too."

"Thank you."

Brendan really was the only person who could say a simple thank you and make my heart start beating like crazy.

"And I want to return the favor."

"Huh?" I asked.

He stood up from the bench and clicked something on his watch, "I'll help you look for your house keys, with the Dowsing App, finding them would be easier."

I heard about the Dowsing App. It was an app that can find lost or hidden objects and was only available if you had a Poketech watch that you had to buy at Jubilife City in the Sinnoh Region and I hear they are quite expensive. The only people I knew who had that were Dawn, Misty, Drew and the newest addition, Brendan.

"That must have cost a fortune." I said as I looked with pure amazement at the sapphire colored watch strapped around Brendan's wrist.

"Not really, it's only around 50, 000 poke coins."

50, 000 poke coins! I could buy so much stuff with that already! "I forgot, you're rich."

Brendan suddenly realized his mistake and apologized once again, "Oh! How insensitive of me, I'm sorry."

"No, no, that's alright so how does the dowsing app work?"

"Uh, right. So you click anywhere around the screen and if you see a blinking black dot then that means there's an item around there and if were lucky enough it might be your house keys."

"I really appreciate all your help but if ever we find it how can we get it out of the canal?"

Brendan grinned, "Not to worry, I have just the thing, Gardevoir I choose you!" He took out a pokeball from his pocket and threw the sphere onto the ground releasing a beautiful and graceful Gardevoir. " Always have to be prepared right? Now by using psychic we'll get those keys for you in no time."

"You don't have to do so much."

"Nonsense, anything for a friend."

"Friend?" The word sounded so good to hear coming from him. "Well, aren't you?"

"I… I… Yeah! I want to be!" I said rather enthusiastically.

Brendan laughed and pinched my nose, "Silly girl."

* * *

_**Few Hours Later…**_

* * *

The search for my house keys took quite a while because we were getting useless junk at first but we finally found it four houses away thanks to that nifty Dowsing app and Brendan's Gardevoir.

"Wait." Brendan said before I was about to take hold of the house keys. "It's very dirty, seeing as it came from the canal so don't hold it with your bare hands. Here, hold it with this instead." He said as he handed over to me his blue handkerchief from his pockets that I gladly took and used to get a hold of the keys.

"Thank you so much Brendan, really." I said sincerely as he called Gardevoir back into its pokeball.

I'm glad that Brendan was the person I chose to like. I never really cared about looks anyway but more on the personality they have, and as long as that person never changes then he's fine with me. Brendan was kind, thoughtful and caring and that made me think there's no one else in this world like him. He was one of a kind and I really am glad that he thought of me as his friend because that means I am one step closer to being someone really close to him and maybe, just maybe, one day, I would be someone who he will be able to share his life with.

Yeah, dream on right? This is Brendan Birch were talking about, there must be other better girls suited for him. Like he is ever going to settle with someone so plain and boring like me.

He ruffled my hair playfully, "Anytime."

The sun was finally rising from the distance indicating that it was already morning; I had actually stayed up for one whole day.

I yawned sleepily making Brendan chuckle, "You better get some sleep, and I must also be on way, take care, okay, May? I fear that if I so much as look away that you will lose your house keys again." He reminded and bent down to pet Skitty, "And you, my little friend, play nice alright and don't give your trainer here anymore headaches." Skitty answered with a soft purr.

"Right, bye May." Brendan stood up and bid May good-bye but before completely heading back, he turned around to look at her one last time, "By the way, nice pajamas." He grinned and left leaving May with a flustered expression.

"Bye Brendan!" She called out and Brendan just waved back.

* * *

It was Saturday, nothing better to do, Dawn and Misty were busy.

"I wish it were Monday already!" Max gave me a curious expression.

* * *

It's already Sunday, I just can't wait to go to school!

"Why won't the weekend end faster!" Dad and Mom looked at each other and whispered about something I couldn't hear.

* * *

_**Cherry Blossom Tree, 6:30 am**_

* * *

"I thought I might find you here." I smiled as I saw Brendan reading a book by the cherry blossom tree early Monday morning while his Sceptile took a nap on its favorite spot. I was just so excited to see him again that I couldn't wait to go to school receiving curious stares from my family because I couldn't sit still and kept wishing for the weekend to end faster and Monday to come already.

He closed the book he was reading and greeted me, "Hey, May. Ever the early one are we?"

I sat casually beside him and stretched my arms and legs, "Speak for yourself. By the way, thanks to you, my parents didn't notice anything off except the part where I slept like a log the whole day. They said I must have stayed up the whole night playing video games or something."

"Haha, If only they knew. Oh right, have you heard? It's this time of the year again."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Pokemon Quiz Competition."

Pokemon Quiz Competition is a competition where selected students from different schools from the Hoenn Region take part in. They are asked series of questions about Pokemon and the selected students have to answer it and the school whose students have the most correct answers wins the competition. Rosewood has won each year and if we win this year than its our 53rd straight win.

"We always win so it's not really something to be talked about."

"Really?" Brendan started, "I heard they changed the rules. The only reason Rosewood has been winning is because the students they select come from within my class. So this year, to keep it fair, the competition head decided to choose random students and exclude the elite class from joining."

"Wow, I wonder who they will pick."

"Who knows," Brendan said ending the topic and continued reading his book once again.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I scooted closer to him absentmindedly to take a peek. "A book about evolution, have to learn something new everyday right?" He said and it dawned on me that I was so close that I turned beat red and quickly moved away.

"You know if you were ever chosen to participate in the Pokemon Quiz Competition you might have a high chance of winning." I stated, trying to talk about the Quiz Competition again just for a change of topic.

"Oh, I already did."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"The contest. I had already won before." He said it like it wasn't such a big deal.

"I don't remember."

"I was still in elementary then."

"That must have been a great achievement. Belated Congratulations." I said happily.

He chortled and had a proud look on his face, "Of course, it was the only competition I ever beat that guy in after all."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." He said and I shrugged it off.

* * *

We were both silent now, he was busy reading a book while I did my homework. The silence was not the awkward kind, you know, the kind of silence where you have to force yourself to think about topics just to make conversation or else they will think you are boring and uninteresting. The silence I had with him right now was actually very peaceful that I could stay like this forever.

"May, you should get going, classes are about to start you know." Brendan spoke as I finished answering the final problem to my Math homework.

"And you?" I asked.

"My teacher won't mind if I'm there or not as long as they don't tell dad then I'm fine and they usually don't."

"Well, if you're not going than neither am I." I proclaimed and he raised a brow, "Skipping class? That's not your style."

"Then I guess I have to change that then."

Brendan sighed, "I guess I have no choice. Sceptile, just stay put alright? I'll come back for you later. Just enjoy your nap." Brendan got up and grabbed his bagpack but stopped to look at me.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked.

"To where?"

"To class silly, I suddenly had the urge to actually arrive at time for once."

I grinned and walked along with him while playfully nudging him by the shoulders, "You just didn't want me to arrive late am I right?"

"What are you talking about? I had a project to finish that's why." Brendan lamely lied.

"Riiight~" May teased and they walked towards the school building together.

"Oh yeah, what ever happened to my handkerchief?" He asked as they entered the building.

"Hmm… I still don't feel like returning it yet. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, just give it back when you feel like it."

* * *

_**May's Classroom 9:30 am**_

* * *

There were only 12 of us in the room with all the students in the elite class standing in front of us along with our principal and thing's just couldn't get any worse.

Not only was I one of the twelve students chosen to compete in the Quiz Competition we also had to be paired with any of the elite class students so they could tutor and prepare us for it and Drew just had to be among them. I could spot that chunk of green-hair from far away and he was obviously going to be paired with any of us since he's so smart and oh so wonderful.

Drats, why did that jerk have to be smart? Why!

But, look at the bright side, if I'm lucky enough I might get paired with Misty, Dawn or even Brendan.

"And that's how we'll do it. We can't have Rosewood losing this competition. Pair-ups will be decided on the screen." Our teacher said as he showed the pair-ups on screen like they would during pair-ups in 2nd round of battling in a Pokemon Contest.

"Oh, May…. I wish you all the luck in the world." Dawn said as she walked passed by me to her assigned partner.

"Stay strong…" Misty mouthed from afar when I looked at her; she wasn't chosen to be paired with anyone.

"Goodluck, May…" Brendan murmured as he sat beside the girl who he was paired with and she happens to sit next to me and I watched as she giggled uncontrollably making Brendan sigh in slight irritation. Lucky her.

It's strange though, why were they giving me words of encouragement? Oh, that's right, they are wishing me goodluck at the competition? That's got to be it… Right?

Now that you mention it, my partner is taking a rather long time to come towards me. I wondered why?

I looked at the huge screen and I thought I would faint right then and there.

**May Maple and Andrew Hayden**

There was only one Andrew Hayden in the elite class whom I knew.

And _hated_ at that.

And he happens to be the person paired with me?!

There were 26 students to be paired with, so why is it that out of that 26 I had to be paired with him?!

"Look who we have here." The arrogant tone of the voice could only belong to one person.

Instead of taking a seat beside me, he sat in front of me instead and just the thought of having to be with him constantly made me sick to the core.

He had an evil smirk on his face that me shudder. "Now that's not a nice expression to show to your… _Partner."_

"You can change partners if you want to…" Please agree, please agree….

"Aren't you happy that your paired up with the great me? Other girls are already staring daggers at you out of jealousy." He boasted.

Not in the slightest.

"Er…"

I looked towards Brendan's direction for help but he was already so into teaching his partner that he never bothered to look my way. She was really so lucky, he looked so patient and understanding when he taught her that it made me jealous.

Drew followed my gaze and flipped his bangs, "Just so you know, I have no plans of changing partners."

"Ww-hat?"

"Someone once told me that running away from something is childish, I'm your partner so live with it."

The class ended with him texting on his phone without so much as teaching me anything and with me trying my best to learn all the status ailments by myself. He was one hella of a tutor.

But there were times when I took a quick glance towards him just to see what he was doing and I would find him smiling softly while texting on his phone. He actually looked somewhat human that it made me wonder whom he was texting that made him react like that.

* * *

_**Cherry Blossom Tree, Dismissal Time**_

* * *

I really, really, really wish he were there.

But he usually isn't around these times and when I got to the cherry blossom tree my assumptions were correct.

Brendan was nowhere to be seen.

I walked towards the school entrance with a dejected expression on my face, I at least hoped we could go home together or maybe I was just pushing my luck too far. Just because he helped me with my house keys and told me he considers me as one of his friends doesn't necessarily mean we were already super duper close that we could walk home together.

Just then, as if Jirachi heard my wish, I saw Brendan from afar and my face instantly lit up. I could go home together with him after all. Forget all my insecurities and just go with it! Like what Brendan said so himself- We shouldn't be afraid to try new things.

"Bren-," I called, but stopped instantly as a crowd of students ran towards him and that's when I saw a gorgeous woman approach him. Lots of students crowded around her as well like she was some star. She had long peach hair and was just beyond beautiful that Brendan himself found it hard not to smile at her.

They gave each other a rather sweet looking hug (_from my point of view)_ and she whispered something in Brendan's ear making him nod in agreement and he put one of his arms casually around her shoulders like it was nothing and the woman didn't even react making the surrounding students squeal in delight.

I suddenly felt hurt…

And the feeling grew as I saw Brendan offer mystery woman a ride on his motorcycle.

One thing about Brendan Birch- he never, I repeat, he _never _lets _just_ anyone ride on the back of his motorcycle. So that means she must be someone really special to him.

_Maybe she's his girlfriend._

I really hope not, because if she is… Then I had no chance whatsoever.

I decided to walk home this day alone.

Like that's ever changed.

* * *

_**Brendan's Home 6:45 pm**_

* * *

"Drew will not take that lightly." Brendan said as he sipped a cup of tea with Solidad just sitting right in front of him, a look of sadness on her face.

"I know… I should have told him when we talked last Friday night…"

"So why did you come and tell me first?" Brendan asked.

"You're more… Understanding at these kinds of things. Moreover, you said before that if I needed someone to talk to you'd be my guy right? What should I do Brendan? He will really be hurt."

Brendan set his cup down and looked at the garden surrounding his large house, "Oh he will… knowing Drew. By the way, I conclude he told you everything…"

"Yes… You stopped him, that day…"

"Are you mad?" Brendan turned to her for her answer.

She shook her head and looked down on the tea she never drank, "At least I know now that that was as far as he could go for me. If he really did love me, he would have gone anyway... Your lucky Brendan, because that just goes to show how much he cares for you as a friend."

"If I didn't stop him that day… I guess you would both be together right now."

"Not really, you see, during my journey I have come to realize many things. Drew is not meant for me, the only reason he seems so infatuated with me is because I give him the answers to problems he wants solutions to. I admit, there was a time I fell for him as well but I never felt complete, he was doing so much for me that it looked like he was just trying too hard. It didn't come naturally like I hoped."

"Solidad…"

"What about you Brendan? You must still be mad at me…"

"Not anymore, I'm still a little hurt though; I really loved you a lot back then. Up until now actually I still have feelings for you, but after everything you told me I realized that some things are just not meant to be."

Solidad held both his hands tenderly, "I appreciate all that you have done for me, you are very kind you know and _so _understanding. I hope that someday you will finally meet the girl for you. She will be one hell of a lucky girl for sure to receive your love and affection…"

Brendan smiled, "I really hope I meet her soon."

"Love comes when you least expect it."

"So… How are you going to tell Drew that you're already engaged?" He asked getting back on topic.

Solidad frowned, "I don't know…"

* * *

_**PREVIEW:**_

"What are you doing here? Get lost." This girl was just so persistent, why couldn't she just leave him alone? She hated him right? She just said so herself, so why is she following him around like some lost puppy?

"You look so pathetic right now, do you know that?"

He tried his best to look scary but May wasn't buying it, "Must I remind you who you're talking too?" He said menacingly.

"Oh, the almighty Drew? Well I don't see him anywhere, because all I see right now is some sorry looking boy who just can't seem to get his life right and instead of doing something about it he just sulks around in a dark forest like the world is about to end."

Drew clenched his fists tightly, "Don't act like you know everything. You don't understand a single thing I'm going through." He said through gritted teeth.

She threw a small rock on his head making him glare at her, "Then make me."

* * *

Sorry for the late update! Anyways, hope you liked it. I apologize if there are any grammatical mistakes. If you read the story carefully you can see that May and Solidad have similar attitudes and I like the way Brendan says sorry all the time it's just the way I see him in my head ^_^

Hope you enjoyed!

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW.**


End file.
